1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to a display device including an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device displays images or characters by using light generated when holes and electrons provided from an anode and a cathode, respectively are combined with each other at an organic light emitting layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The OLED device has been spotlighted as next-generation display devices as having various advantages such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, a thin thickness, a low power consumption, and the like.